A Princesa e a Bicicleta
by Raquelsama
Summary: Quando Imaizumi chega para seu primeiro dia de aula, não esperava encontrar o clube de ciclismo fechado por falta de membros. A sorte do estudante tem uma estranha reviravolta quando um garoto de óculos o convida a participar do popular clube de anime. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Era um dia movimentado em torno da escola Sohoku, pois começava mais um ano de aulas, e por todos os lados chegavam alunos, alguns novos, outros veteranos, apressando-se em subir a rampa principal de acesso à escola, para não se atrasarem.

Em contraste à multidão que se reunia pelo acesso principal, a rampa dos fundos estava deserta, pois era muito inclinada para subir-se a pé e eram poucos os estudantes que eram levados de carro pelos seus pais. Naquele momento, uma única pessoa se arriscava por aquele trajeto íngreme, mas a solidão não o incomodava nem um pouco.

-Esta subida vai ser perfeita para treinar minha escalada. – Imaizumi fala para si mesmo enquanto esforça-se em pedalar até o topo. Aquela escola tinha o melhor clube de ciclismo da região, e mal podia esperar para começar a treinar para as competições de ensino médio.

Desde que era criança ele treinava sozinho horas por dia, e costumava ganhar todas as competições que participava. Infelizmente, com o tempo, as competições foram ficando mais difíceis de serem ganhas correndo sozinho, pois as equipes sempre tinham vantagem sobre os corredores solo. Com as vitórias ficando cada vez mais raras, ele precisava engolir o orgulho, e, agora no ensino médio, mudar-se para uma escola com uma equipe de ciclismo para que pudesse ter novamente chances de ganhar campeonatos.

A única parte ruim seria ter que agüentar outras pessoas, mas pretendia provar logo que era o melhor da equipe, então seria colocado na posição de capitão e não teria que dar satisfação para ninguém.

Após dez minutos naquela longa subida, Imaizumi enfim chega ao prédio da escola, atraindo olhares para o quanto estava suado e mais cansado que todo mundo ali. Ignora aquela atenção toda e prende sua bicicleta em uma das muitas vagas livres do bicicletário, depois entra para ouvir o discurso do diretor, dos representantes de turma, aquela burocracia toda.

Assim que aquela chatisse terminasse, iria para o prédio do ciclismo para pedir sua admissão no clube.

Os discursos e solenidades duraram ainda mais tempo do que seria considerado muito, e Imaizumi já estava completamente impaciente quando pôde enfim se retirar junto daquela multidão de gente barulhenta que ele tanto desprezava. O único lado bom disso tudo é que não haveria tempo de ter aulas, então poderia ir atrás do capitão da equipe de ciclismo falar com ele diretamente.

Duas meninas o pararam no caminho para a saída, o que só o deixou ainda mais aborrecido.

- Oi! Eu te vi chegando pelos fundos da escola hoje e você estava tão acabado! Sabe, a entrada principal da escola é bem mais longa, mas é fácil de subir, posso te mostrar o caminho agora que—

- Não estou interessado – Imaizumi responde friamente sem perder o tempo de olhar pra ela. Com certeza era mais uma daquelas meninas fanáticas que o perseguiam para conseguir um autógrafo, ou um selinho, ou alguma coisa boba desse tipo.

- Você não precisa ser grosso – A segunda menina responde. O jovem repara nas duas por meio segundo. A que acabou de responder tinha o cabelo castanho claro e curto e jeito de brava, mas nunca tinha a visto na vida. A outra, que falou com ele primeiro, tinha cabelos longos, escuros, e parecia excessivamente amigável. Imaizumi sentiu que já tinha visto em algum lugar, mas não deu atenção a isso.

– Eu estou com pressa, preciso passar no clube de ciclismo antes que feche – Ele complementa a frase ao sentir que estava sendo rude demais até para os próprios padrões. Já tinha perdido tempo demais com aquelas duas então some na multidão em direção à porta de saída, não querendo esperar resposta.

- O clube de ciclismo...? Mas... – A de cabelo longo percebe que não adiantava falar pois ele já havia ido embora. Ela fica olhando em direção à porta, meio decepcionada.

- Sinceramente, Miki,não sei por que você se importa em ajudar esses babacas dos clubes de esporte, são todos uns trogloditas – a amiga responde e a puxa pelo braço para saírem logo daquele tumulto centenas de estudantes deixando o salão ao mesmo tempo e irem logo para a casa.

Do lado de fora, na frente do prédio do clube de ciclismo, a expressão de Imaizumi só poderia ser descrita como de completa perplexidade.

Na porta do clube havia apenas um cartaz "fechado por falta de membros".

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo! Esse é o único clube de ciclismo dessa maldita cidade! – Tomado de raiva, ele amassa o formulário de ingresso que já tinha preenchido e joga no chão.

O jovem calouro massageia as têmporas, aborrecidíssimo, enquanto pensa no que fazer. Mudar de escola àquela altura estava fora de questão.

- Ok, eu nunca desisti no meio de nenhuma corrida, não é por uma coisa dessas que eu vou desistir. – Ele recolhe o formulário do chão e desamassa, indo buscar sua bicicleta de corrida onde a havia deixado. Era a única bicicleta de corrida estacionada entre algumas, se sentia meio burro de não ter percebido isso mais cedo. Ele deixa a escola pela mesma rampa em que veio, pelo menos a descida acentuada o faria chegar mais rápido em casa e esquecer logo esse dia.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Imaizumi está na porta de entrada da escola, em frente ao bicicletário, distribuindo panfletos do clube de ciclismo. Se não havia mais clube, ele decidiu que ele mesmo o abriria de novo, e de quebra não precisaria ter o esforço de ser capitão do time, pois seria o líder da equipe logo no começo.

O problema é que ninguém estava parecendo interessado no clube, as poucas pessoas que pegavam o panfleto o jogavam no lixo logo adiante. Nem mesmo os estudantes que chegavam em suas bicicletas-de-mamãe pareciam minimamente interessados.

Imaizumi odiava ter que parecer simpático o suficiente para as pessoas pegarem os malditos panfletos sem saírem correndo, e já estava quase desistindo quando um menino que prendia sua bicicleta ridícula com cestinha pegou um panfleto da sua mão.

- Você está tentando abrir um clube de ciclismo? Que legal – O garoto ajeita o enorme óculos para poder ler melhor as letras menores.

Imaizumi repara na primeira pessoa que lhe deu alguma atenção naquele dia todo. Ele era pequeno e magricela, mesmo que quisesse entrar no clube, só o deixaria participar se estivesse completamente desesperado. E ele já estava completamente desesperado.

- Sim, ciclismo, vai querer participar? – Imaizumi responde com a ineloquência de sempre.

- Uhm, na verdade não – O garoto responde encabulado, curvando o rosto para conseguir olhar nos olhos o colega muito mais alto. – Não gosto dessas coisas de esporte.

- Então por quê veio me incomodar? – Imaizumi responde rudemente e pega o panfleto de volta. Nunca demorava a se irritar, mas algo naquele garoto o deixava irritado ainda mais rápido que o normal.

- Uhh... é só que... – O menor coça atrás da cabeça, ficando vermelho enquanto pensa no melhor jeito de se explicar – Você é bem alto e... ahm... só acho que... – Ele se afasta um pouco ao ver o quanto Imaizumi está ficando aborrecido com a demora na resposta – Você é muito parecido com um personagem de Love Hime! Se estiver sem clube, por que não entra no nosso clube de anime? Eu acho que você seria perfeito para o nosso grupo de cosplay!

Imaizumi não conseguia acreditar em nada do que estava ouvindo, e sentia todas as veias lhe saltarem na testa. Primeiro o clube de ciclismo fecha, depois vem um otakinho magricela o chamando pra um desses clubes de nerds esquisitos. Alguém lá em cima estava de zoeira com a sua cara, só podia ser isso.

- Cosplay? Love Hime? Eu não faço essas coisas de gente nerd sem vida! – Imaizumi guarda os panfletos na mochila e se prepara para entrar na escola, quando percebe algo estranho naquilo tudo – Espera, eu estava de frente para o portão principal o tempo todo e não te vi chegar aqui.

O garoto estava abatido pela parte do "nerd sem vida", mas se anima novamente ao ver que aquele cara não o tinha deixado falando sozinho, como as pessoas costumavam fazer.

- Ah, eu vim pelo caminho ali de trás – Ele dá um tapinha no selim da bicicleta de marca duvidosa – O caminho principal é muito cheio de zigue-zague... dá pra chegar de bicicleta muito mais rápido pelo caminho dos carros! Uh... a propósito meu nome é Onoda, não sei se isso importa...

- Você, pelo caminho dos fundos? Com essa bicicleta? – Imaizumi começa a rir, deixando Onoda ainda mais tímido e sem entender nada – Não é possível que um pirralho como você tenha feito uma coisa dessas, e não está nem cansado!

Mesmo sem entender o porquê dessa zombaria toda, Onoda se encolhe, tão envergonhado que estava prestes a chorar.

- Em vez de rir dele por que não fazemos uma aposta? – Os dois se viram na direção da menina que pelo visto estava ouvindo a conversa já fazia um tempo – Se o Onoda conseguir fazer a volta pela escola, subindo pelo caminho dos fundos, antes do sinal da aula tocar, você entra para o nosso clube de anime.

- Miki-chan! – Onoda parece muito aliviado pela amiga ter aparecido para ajudar.

- Miki...? – Imaizumi ainda não consegue lembrar onde já tinha visto aquela garota, mas logo começa a rir de novo – Ah claro, ele faz isso e eu entro no clube dos perdedores, mas e se ele não conseguir? O que eu ganho?

- Eu... eu entro no seu clube de ciclismo! – Onoda esforça-se para parecer determinado – Saio do clube de anime e entro para esse seu clube! É isso o que você quer, não é?

Miki preocupa-se por alguns segundos, mas ao ver o olhar determinado por trás dos óculos do amigo, sorri, sabendo que não há motivos para duvidar da capacidade de Onoda.

- Hahah! Aceito a aposta. Mas é melhor correr, faltam só 15 minutos para o sino tocar. – Imaizumi ri enquanto confere o relógio.

Onoda entra em pânico ao confirmar no seu iPod que, realmente, tinha apenas 15 minutos para fazer o trajeto todo, e apressa-se em soltar sua bicicleta novamente, se atrapalhando todo com o nervosismo. Imaizumi aprecia a confusão do menor, se perguntando onde o encaixaria em seu time de ciclismo. Talvez ele servisse como mecânico de bicic—

Mecânico de bicicletas! De repente lembrou onde tinha visto aquela garota antes. Ela era a irmã mais nova do antigo capitão da equipe de ciclismo daquela escola, que agora tinha uma mecânica de bicicletas. Mesmo que sempre tivesse se interessado mais por animes e mangás, esta menina tinha aprendido muito com o irmão e sabia tudo sobre bicilcetas e corridas.

Quando Imaizumi se recupera do choque e olha para o lado, Onoda e sua bicicleta não estão mais em lugar nenhum.

- Tenho certeza que o Onoda vai ser capaz de chegar em menos de 10 minutos. – Miki olha para Imaizumi com um sorriso doce – Você vai ser um excelente cosplayer, Imaizumi-kun!

Imaizumi sente o suor gelado formar em seu pescoço, estava tão preocupado em perder a aposta que nem se perguntou como aquela menina sabia o seu nome.

* * *

Olá, leitores!

Faz um tempão que não escrevo fics, então espero que estejam gostando desta. Os comentários de vocês me incentivarão a escrever mais capítulos! Obrigada por lerem!


	2. Chapter 2

Imaizumi espera no topo da ladeira dos fundos da escola, observando o movimento dos carros e dos pedestres na avenida lá embaixo. Seria obrigado a entrar no clube de anime se Onoda conseguisse completar o percurso ao redor da escola em 15 minutos, mas 6 minutos já haviam se passado e ele ainda nem havia aparecido no começo do trajeto de subida.

Imaizumi sabia que devia sentir-se aliviado com isso, afinal, se em seis minutos enfrentando uma descida e uma linha reta e plana, o garoto ainda não tinha chegado na subida, a parte mais difícil do percurso, nunca conseguiria chegar até o fim no tempo determinado. Ainda assim, o ciclista estava muito nervoso. E não ajudava nada a irmã do ex-capitão estar tão calma esperando do outro lado da pista.

Fora dos terrenos da escola, Onoda estava tendo dificuldades em pedalar o mais rápido possível, pois nunca havia corrido antes e tinha medo daquela velocidade ou de acertar algum pedestre. Não arriscava seguir pela rua mesmo que fosse ser mais rápido. Provavelmente se desequilibraria e seria acertado por algum caminhão.

- Hime hime... Hime suki da ii hime…. – Tentando se acalmar, Onoda começa a cantar sua música favorita, e logo se sente menos nervoso, mas só fica realmente aliviado quando consegue avistar a subida secundária da escola, tão inclinada que mal podia se ver o prédio da escola no topo. Ele havia perdido metade do tempo que tinha apenas para chegar ali, então não perde tempo e começa a pedalar com toda a velocidade que tinha nas pernas assim que chega na base do morro.

Quando Imaizumi enfim avista Onoda começando a subir ele sente a pressão baixar e precisa se apoiar no guarda corpo. Miki começa a gritar para incentiva-lo a continuar subindo.

- Hime... Hime... Kira kira... – Onoda continua cantando, verificando o relógio do iPod, que havia prendido ao guidão da bicicleta. Não conseguia acreditar que já tinha subido metade daquele morro em apenas dois minutos. Ainda assim aumenta ainda mais o ritmo das pedaladas, inabalado agora que não haviam pedestres e trânsito para atrapalhá-lo.

Imaizumi coloca as mãos no rosto. Ainda faltavam seis minutos para a aula começar mas aquele garoto continuava subindo o morro como se fosse uma maldita locomotiva. A essa altura só podia esperar que um milagre acontecesse e Onoda caísse no acostamento, ou fosse levado por um ovni, qualquer coisa.

Quando Onoda já pode ver o fim do trajeto com clareza ele abre um largo sorriso para Imaizumi, como se tivesse certeza que o outro também estaria muito feliz com esta vitória. Imaizumi ainda cobria o rosto com as mãos, angustiado e se perguntando onde sua vida deu errado.

- Miki-chan! Cara do ciclismo! Eu consegui! – Onoda exclama empolgadíssimo enquanto dá as últimas pedaladas até o topo, descendo da bicicleta, completamente exausto e sentando no chão ali mesmo, no meio do caminho.

- Dez minutos exatamente, Onoda-kun! – Miki sorri e lhe alcança uma caixinha de suco de uva que tinha na mochila, o qual Onoda termina em segundos.

Imaizumi observa a cena, tentando tomar decisões. Certamente não cometeria a desonra de não cumprir sua parte do acordo, então pelo visto teria que entrar no clube de anime e se preocupar em como sair de lá depois, quando já tivesse encontrado mais gente disposta a praticar ciclismo.

- Você ainda não me disse seu nome! – Onoda se vira para ele, ainda ofegante, mas sorrindo e com os lábios meio roxos de suco. Mesmo exausto, ele pega a mochila que tinha deixado com a garota e tira de dentro dela um papel, alcançando-o para o mais alto.

-... Shunsuke. – Ele responde em tom de desistência enquanto pega o estranho papel da mão dele, trincando os dentes de horror ao ver que se tratava de um formulário de ingresso ao clube de anime.

- Você vai gostar do clube, Imaizumi-kun! Nós comentamos sobre os melhores mangás, os capítulos novos, quais animes da temporada vale a pena assistir... Por exemplo, amanhã temos uma mesa redonda sobre Naruto, e depois de amanhã...

Imaizumi estava concentrado em preencher um formulário que até 20 minutos atrás tinha certeza que nunca preencheria na vida. Mas deveria ter honra e aceitar. Ainda assim não entendia nada de animes e mangás. O último anime que assistiu era Hamtaro, e deve ter sido um único episódio, quando ele tinha seis anos... após preencher todos os campos ele entrega o papel a Onoda, interrompendo o falatório em que nem estava prestando atenção.

- Ah, vou entregar isso hoje mesmo ao capitão do clube! – Ele sorri e guarda o papel no bolso. – Tenho certeza que você será aceito. Bem vindo ao clube de anime, Imaizumi-kun! – Onoda se levanta e estende a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Obrigado, eu acho... – A contragosto, Imaizumi aperta a mão do garoto, que fica extasiado, até se esquecendo do quanto estava cansado.

O sinal toca. Onoda guarda novamente sua bicicleta, se despede de Miki e todos seguem para suas aulas.

Imaizumi tenta se concentrar no que o professor estava falando, mas com tudo o que aconteceu, era bem difícil se concentrar na aula.

- Ei, Imaizumi-kun! Como hoje é o primeiro dia do clube nós todos vamos levar nossos gashapons favoritos para mostrar, você trouxe algum? – Onoda sussurra virando-se para trás, em uma tentativa patética de parecer discreto.

Sim, como se não tivessem acontecido desgraças o suficiente nos últimos dois dias, Onoda era seu colega de turma e sentava na classe logo à frente dele. Imaizumi o ignora, ainda assim o professor bate na cabeça do mais alto com uma régua, mandando os dois pararem de atrapalhar a aula. A turma toda ri enquanto Imaizumi continua desejando que este dia maldito termine logo.

Pouco depois começa o intervalo, aquele momento em que Imaizumi podia enfim apreciar apenas os próprios pensamentos ou ler revistas sobre bicicletas, solitário em sua mesa, os planos dele também logo foram frustrados, pois Onoda logo veio conversar com ele o assunto de antes, e pedir desculpa por aquela coisa com o professor.

- Hein, Imaizumi-kun? Será que vai ter mais gente do primeiro ano no clube de anime? Além de nós e da Miki-chan? – Onoda se empoleira nas pernas de trás da sua cadeira, entusiasmado.

- Talvez aquela amiga dela, a que parece que quer matar todo mundo – Nem o próprio Imaizumi consegue acreditar na própria resposta, parecia até que estavam conversando normalmente, mas Imaizumi nunca conversava com ninguém, ainda mais sobre coisas idiotas como essa.

- Ah, a Aya-chan – Onoda está ainda mais surpreso de ter arrancado uma resposta com mais de duas palavras do amigo, mas ri da descrição bastante precisa que ele fez da amiga da Miki – Acho que ela está no clube de desenho, na verdade. Mas no clube de anime também desenham às vezes, aí parece que os dois clubes se juntam.

- Não me façam desenhar nada que não seja uma bicicleta – Imaizumi suspira, mas Onoda apenas ri como se ele tivesse feito uma piada. O mais alto esboça um leve sorriso ao ver o colega rindo desse jeito. Nunca se preocupou em ter amigos antes, mas até que isso não era tão ruim assim.

Toca o sinal da última aula, e todos os alunos se levantam para ir embora. Onoda termina de guardar seu material e espera pelo colega.

- O clube de anime é no andar de cima, melhor irmos logo! – Onoda apressa Imaizumi, que o segue até a sala onde se reunia o clube. Os dois parecem ser os primeiros a chegar, então Onoda abre a porta.

Era apenas uma sala de aula normal em desuso, mas as mesas e cadeiras estavam espalhadas em completa desordem, formando um vão no centro onde ficavam alguns pufes e almofadas. Haviam extensões de tomada enroscando-se por toda parte, provavelmente para conectar os laptops e videogames de todo mundo. Mas a parte mais chamativa era a infinidade de pôsteres de animes que ocupava cada canto das paredes e parte do teto. E prestando atenção um dos pufes era na verdade um travesseiro dakimakura com estampa do Lelouch que, apesar da pose meio sugestiva, felizmente estava vestindo todas as peças de seu uniforme colegial.

Imaizumi pensou que esse tipo de lugar caótico só existia em contos de horror da internet, em que a polícia descobre pessoas que se escondem por 20 anos em um mesmo quarto assistindo animes infinitamente e por fim se casam com o wallpaper do próprio computador. Nunca chegou a ver o quarto de uma dessas pessoas, mas agora tinha certeza que devia ser exatamente como era este clube de anime.

- Nossa! Esse lugar é muito legal! – A reação de Onoda contrastava com a de Imaizumi, que ainda estava em completo horror. – Eles tem o pôster promocional de Haruhi Suzimiya, olha! Só imprimiram 50 desses para distribuir com a primeira tiragem de blu-ray!

Enquanto Onoda percorria os olhos pelas paredes como se fosse o museu do Louvre, Imaizumi levanta uma das cadeiras jogadas no chão para se sentar. Aquilo tudo era ainda mais assustador do que ele havia previsto.

Os dois calouros estavam concentrados em seus pensamentos bastante opostos, e mal percebem que a porta se abriu novamente.

- Oh, vocês chegaram antes mesmo de mim. Bom dia – Um homem alto com feição séria e cabelos bem curtos entra na sala. Ele usava óculos parecidos com os de Onoda, mas bem menores. Também era muito musculoso. Imaizumi não podia acreditar que alguém com esse condicionamento físico era do clube de anime. Era possível ver que tinha um peitoral forte sob a camiseta de Evangelion justa demais.

- Capitão! Estávamos esperando você chegar! – Onoda o cumprimenta com um aperto de mão – Este lugar é muito legal!

O capitão o cumprimenta com educação. Imaizumi não entende por que o líder de um clube de otakus tem o título de "capitão". Parece meio exagerado. Ainda assim ele o cumprimenta polidamente.

- Meu nome é Kinjou Shingo. O Onoda já veio falar comigo logo no primeiro dia, mas você quem é?

- Imaizumi. – Imaizumi não tinha a menor vontade de puxar conversa muito elaborada com esse cara.

- Ah sim, o cara da aposta. Excelente trabalho, Onoda. – O capitão faz um sinal de positivo para Onoda, que fica feliz como se tivesse ganhado no bingo – Estávamos precisando de alguém com seu tipo de porte físico para nosso grupo de cosplay. Como deve saber, o clube de anime de Sohoku é famoso por ganhar concursos de cosplay todos os anos, e este ano não será diferente.

- Hm, claro, todos sabem disso – mente. as pálpebras inferiores se contraindo involuntariamente, não fazia a menor idéia do tipo de confusão em que estava se metendo.

- Ei, Kinjou! Eu disse pra esperar a gente! – Mais duas pessoas aparecem no clube. A que reclamava era um cara muito alto e muito magro, com cabelos longos e verdes, a outra era um cara enorme e musculoso, que fazia um cara grande como o capitão parecer fisicamente normal. Os dois vestiam por cima das camisas de uniforme camisetas de algum anime que Imaizumi nunca viu na vida. Pelo visto camisetas de menininhas colegiais e monstrinhos coloridos eram o uniforme do clube.

- Makishima. Tadokoro. Cumprimentem os novos membros do clube. – Kinjou fala enquanto confere os papéis de admissão dos calouros. Haviam quatro formulários, o que surpreendeu Onoda, mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar sobre a outra pessoa, Tadokoro chegou com um abraço apertado.

- Oooooh! Esse é tão pequenininho! Vai ser perfeito para fazer os shotacons do nosso grupo! – O tamanho imenso de Tadokoro quase sufoca Onoda. – Bem vindos ao clube! Meu nome é Tadokoro, podem contar comigo pra qualquer coisa!

- Não vamos fazer grupos com shotacon, Tadokoro, pare de apavorar ele – O de cabelo verde ainda estava apoiado na porta de entrada – Meu nome é Makishima, prazer. – Ele acena timidamente para os dois. Era óbvio que não tinha muito jeito com as pessoas, mas apesar do rosto assustador parecia ser uma boa pessoa.

- M-muito prazer! Meu nome é Onoda Sakamichi e estou muito feliz de fazer parte deste clube! – Onoda responde encabulado, mas feliz de encontrar outras pessoas muito legais. Não tinha um clube de anime na escola de onde ele veio, então tinha certeza que seria uma experiência incrível.

- Imaizumi Shunsuke. Prazer. – Imaizumi responde imóvel em sua cadeira, já considerava esquecer aquela coisa sobre honra e sair correndo, mas o de cabelo verde bloqueava a porta. Aquelas pessoas eram estranhas, e não sabia o que esperar de nenhuma delas.

- Bem, chega de apresentações por enquanto, tenho certeza que todos irão se conhecer melhor durante as atividades do clube. – Kinjou procura uma cadeira para sentar-se e indica que todos sentem em círculo pela sala. – Então, quem recebeu meu e-mail com as atividades do primeiro dia?

Imaizumi observa calado enquanto os outros vasculham muito animados suas mochilas, retirando montes de bonequinhos de princesas e robôs e monstrinhos. Makishima e Tadokoro tinham bonecos parecidos, então o que ocorreu pela próxima hora foi um debate acalorado sobre qual boneco era melhor, o vermelho ou o vermelho levemente mais claro. Imaizumi não ousava abrir a boca para se meter, até porque este assunto não lhe interessava em nada.

Após decidirem que sim, o boneco levemente mais vermelho de Makishima era o mais legal, todos escolhem alguns dos bonecos para jogar algum jogo de tabuleiro estranho em que os bonecos eram os peões. Imaizumi admitiu internamente que parecia divertido, mas como não havia trazido boneco nenhum, se contentaria em assistir.

- Aqui, Imaizumi-kun! Pode usar esse gashapon, é o meu favorito! – Onoda sorri e entrega para ele uma pequena estatueta de uma princesa de cabelo lilás e roupinha cor de rosa.

Imaizumi observa mais de perto a miniatura, devia ser a mais bonita dentre todos os bonecos ali.

- O nome dela é Kotori, daquele anime Love Hime. É o melhor anime de todos! – Onoda complementa, causando um breve debate agressivo sobre "melhor anime de todos" entre os participantes mais velhos.

- Hm... Kotori, é? – Imaizumi sorri pela primeira vez desde que entrou naquela sala de gente louca – Obrigado, Onoda!

Ver o colega sorrir deixou Onoda ainda mais feliz. Enquanto ajeitava sua peça no tabuleiro do jogo, Imaizumi percebe por uma fração de segundo o quanto o sorriso da pequena Kotori era igual ao sorriso quase contagiante de Onoda, mas logo dá de ombros, certamente tinha sido apenas impressão.

- Agora que todos já decidiram com quais peças vão jogar, deixem-me explicar as regras! – Kinjou retira da mochila um livro de capa dura com cerca de 200 páginas.

- Tantas regras assim? Isto é uma piada, não é? Onoda? – Imaizumi olha para os lados e percebe que não só Onoda como todos os outros acompanhavam a leitura das regras, cada um com sua cópia do mesmo livro.

- Regra número 1... – Kinjou começa calmamente sua leitura.

Imaizumi suspira, desamparado. Aquilo deveria ser pior que o pior dos pesadelos. Já começava a fantasiar sobre pular da janela mais próxima quando um cutucão no ombro o trás de volta para a realidade.

- Não trouxe seu livro também, Imaizumi-kun? Pode acompanhar no meu! – Onoda havia puxado sua cadeira para bem perto, os ombros dos dois apertando um contra o do outro enquanto segurava seu livro entre os dois, apontando com o dedo a parte que Kinjou estava lendo.

Imaizumi fica confuso demais com aquela situação, decidindo acompanhar a leitura e tentando não parecer envergonhado com aquela proximidade toda.

Após meia hora de leitura, o jogou por horas, até que já estivesse escurecendo e precisassem ir pra casa. Imaizumi se divertiu tanto que ficou surpreso que tanto tempo tivesse se passado.

Os membros do grupo se despediram e cada um foi para um lado, Imaizumi chega ao bicicletário e destrava sua bicicleta de corrida, se preparando para ir pra casa, quando percebe uma movimentação ao lado dele. Onoda também estava destravando sua bicicleta, atrapalhado e parecendo um pouco sem jeito de reencontrar Imaizumi dois minutos depois de terem se despedido.

Mesmo após ter vivido o dia mais frustrante e estranho da sua vida, Imaizumi não consegue estar tão mal humorado quanto gostaria. Algo naquele garoto o fazia sentir-se bem não importava as coisas estranhas que tivesse que passar. Nunca gostou de manter amizades, mas sentia que, com Onoda, o esforço valeria a pena.

- Arrume logo essas coisas, Onoda, quero ir embora logo – Imaizumi espera ao lado dele, um pouco vermelho.

Onoda demora um tempo para entender o que ele queria dizer com isso, mas não poderia ficar mais feliz ao entender que voltariam juntos para casa. Colocando suas mochilas nas costas, cada um sobe em sua bicicleta e seguem para suas casas.

...

- O que você achou deles, Arakita? – Pergunta uma voz escondida atrás dos painéis de entrada da escola.

- Estou preocupado, Fukutomi-san, esses novatos equilibraram bastante a equipe deles. Não vi nenhuma garota, mas o menor tem o rosto perfeito para personagens femininos. – A segunda voz soa nervosa, enquanto observa a dupla indo embora – Talvez seja melhor que eles sofram um... acidente.

- Eu gostaria de saber de onde você tira essas idéias, Arakita – Fukutomi suspira, resolvendo ignorar a sugestão do colega. Melhor voltarmos, precisamos nos planejar. Teremos uma competição difícil este ano.

* * *

Obrigada por lerem minha fanfic, espero que estejam gostando!


End file.
